Piezas de mi corazón
by Sodiphia
Summary: Cuando una puerta se cierra, dos mas se abren, pero ¿la otra puerta esta realmente cerrada?, aun así, ¿tu cual elegirías?


**Esta historia la leí de la cuenta de una gran autora a mi parecer se llama Pieri Alea pero como ya no la siguió continuando y yo me comenzaba a perder la esperanza pues quise intentar escribir una continuación yo misma, pero esto no lo hago para superarla ni nada, quizá ella vuelva a actualizar mas adelante y la seguiré leyendo, pero por ahora quise probar y a ver que tal, esta historia es desde donde ella se quedo.**

Llevaba días notando algo raro en los mas jóvenes del equipo, pero no quiso intervenir pensando en que era por cosas de su generación, y que ella y el resto poco o nada tenían que ver en las platicas juveniles. De esa forma lo dejo estar y siguió con lo suyo, al tiempo un suceso curioso llamo su atención, Tony estaba siempre ocupado con los mas jóvenes, estos parecían idolatrar lo tanto últimamente que lo buscaban a cada instante, esto paso un día que iba a la cocina, los chicos venían apurando a Tony hablando de cosas que la verdad a ella no le intereso. 

- _Buenos días Cap, ¿esta todo en orden?-_ Pregunto viendo al su Líder en la cocina recargado sobre la mesa con la cabeza gacha y los hombros tensos. 

- _todo en orden Romanoff-_ declaro irguiéndose tratando de adoptar una postura mas relajada... en apariencia. 

- _parece ser que los chicos se identifican con el espíritu libre de Tony-_ comento de manera casual mientras buscaba dos tazas y unos sobres para preparar té en la alacena 

- _si, así parece-_ suelta con un suspiro frustrado el Capitán, el cual la pelirroja no supo identificar el motivo. 

- _bueno y ¿que tal las cosas con el agente Barnes?-_ pregunto mientras servia un poco de agua que aun seguía caliente en cada taza, seguro de lo que le sobro a alguien y mejor así ¿para que desperdiciar agua y tiempo? 

- _van muy bien, él parece recuperarse bastante bien de Hydra y yo me alegro por tenerlo devuelta-_ suelta de manera casual y sincera lo que piensa en ese momento. 

- _bueno Cap, no me quiero entrometer entre ustedes pero si ya todos lo notamos ¿porque no hacer oficial su relación?-_

 _\- no hay nada de eso entre nosotros, como dije es mi hermano-_ contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión por volver a repetir lo mismo. 

- _si usted lo dice Cap-_ contesto de manera sarcástica mientras se iba con ambas tazas ya preparadas rumbo a la sala donde estaba momentos antes con Bruce. Bueno si hubiera sido solo estos sucesos, pero la cosa no paro ahí, también estaba notando un comportamiento raro en Barton. 

Este parecía perder su vista en ciertos pasillos mientras meditaba algo, cuando esto no era así, buscaba disimuladamente con la mirada algo... o a alguien, lo cual descubrió que siempre era a la misma persona. Tony. Habia algo que no se explicaba del comportamiento de los del equipo, tenia curiosidad del porque últimamente todos estaban buscando al genio, incluso Barnes con la excusa de su brazo buscaba abordarlo siempre en su laboratorio, y así lo comento con Bruce. 

- _si, también lo he notado pero no estoy seguro de querer estar en medio de todo eso-_ dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes al tiempo que revisaba unos documentos. 

- _gran ayuda resultaste dar-_ murmuro para si misma mientras se alejaba ligeramente para ver si averiguaba algo mas. Ya un dia sin querer realmente, volviendo de una misión de SHIELD, cuando escucho una conversación muy interesante. 

-¡ _Pero ya lo habíamos acordado de antes!, Barton es el indicado_ \- parecía exasperado con las manos fijas en la mesa 

\- _es de sabios cambiar de opinión, ademas Barnes siempre lo esta buscando, Barton no-_ dijo de manera tranquila para no dejarse llevar por el carácter de su gemelo 

\- _es que es tímido_ \- lo excuso de manera rápida 

- _pues pobre de él, le están robando terreno, ¿verdad Pette?-_ codea al chico que esta sentada al lado suyo 

- _por favor, no quiero pasar mi vida entera siendo bolita que va de un lado a otro cuando no se ponen de acuerdo_ -dijo con la cara contra la mesa, realmente se veía desanimado 

- _entonces di que estas de mi lado siempre y di que Barton es la mejor opción para la pareja de Stark_ \- 

- _no!, ese es Barnes, es la mejor opción-_

 _-Barton! -_

 _-Barnes! -_

Al escuchar esto Natasha comprendió el porque de todo, fue a la terraza y ahí vio a Barton con la vista perdida en la ciudad, si este la escucho salir no dio muestras de ello, se puso a su lado y admiro de igual manera el paisaje, después de un rato Barton volteo a verla y le sonrió levemente de lado, a lo cual ella correspondió. 

- _si que es hermoso ¿eh?-_ dijo mientras volteaba nuevamente su vista 

\- si, lo es- respondió de manera relajada, aspirando un poco de la brisa que los envolvía del cielo nocturno. 

-si, y el panorama también- dijo haciendo reír levemente a Barton por dicho comentario. 

- _me preguntaba que tan obvio podía ser, ahora veo que si tardaste tanto en comentarlo quiere decir que soy mas discreto de lo que esperaba-_ dijo de manera divertida, y confiando ciegamente en ella. 

- _lo comencé a sospechar desde hace poco tiempo, pero quería ver si no querías comentarme algo primero-_ tantos años juntos, batalla tras batalla, los hacia cercanos e íntimos. _-¿ah si? ¿Desde cuando?_ \- pregunto levantando una ceja, casi retándola en broma. 

- _sospeche levemente que tenias un motivo aquí para que dijeras la verdad sobre Linda y los niños, lo demás fue solo cuestión de tiempo para ver donde se perdían tus ojos, y no siempre era en la cara de Tony, si sabes a lo que me refiero_ \- comento en burla también, y aprovechando del estado relajado de ambos. 

- _¡oye!-_ la codeo levemente pero tampoco desmintió nada, solo rió con la ocurrencia de su compañera. _-¿y que te detiene?-_

 _-no es tan fácil, yo...-_ se interrumpió al escuchar a distancia las risas de los mas jóvenes y un Tony muy divertidos, volteando ambos hacia un ventanal superior viendo como Pietro jugaba vencidas con Dum-E el brazo robotico de Stark. 

\- _..yo veo mejor a distancia_ \- dijo viendo desde su posición como Anthony Stark interactuaba con los gemelos y Peter. Es así como Natasha Romanoff se decidió a hacer lo posible por ayudar a su amigo, el también tenia derecho a ser feliz. 

**Bueno es todo por este capitulo, gracias por leer.**


End file.
